


5:52am

by HetaCat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Fever Dreams, Inspired by Dreams, Outer Space, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCat/pseuds/HetaCat
Summary: The stars are looking weird tonight.
Kudos: 1





	5:52am

It starts at a car race track, a modern one with asphalt roads and rows of seats for the large attending audience, the cars are all coloured pastel, I take note of a light purple one saying that it looks cool. 

Suddenly we're sitting at a bench next to a dirt car track in the middle of a grass field, there's only 4 of us now and the crowd is nowhere to be seen, I forgot what the kids next to me were talking about. One of the girls takes me further down the track near a large patch of trees and throws a rock at the window of a passing white car, we run away further into the trees laughing. Suddenly it's a montage of us playing, we're having so much fun, it's the happiest I've ever felt in my life, there's a man there with us but he's also playing and none of us seem to mind at all. 

The last shot is of two grey skinny trees in the middle of the surrounding grove and another tree, with a very thick trunk and a very oval like leaf formation on top in between the grey trees, the thicker tree is smaller and in front of the grey trees. 

Once the montage fades out I find myself walking back to where the wooden bench was next to the dirt track, except this time the bench isn't there, the cars are gone and it's night. The dirt track stretches out as far as the eye can see, disappearing into a forest at the edge of the horizon, I'm standing in the middle of the road, looking at where the bench used to be sat. I fall onto my back and stare at the night sky.

It's filled with stars.

The blackness of the sky seems to reach down toward me, the closer the stars are to the edge of my vision the more zoomed in they become, like I'm in hyperspace. The stars are so big it's almost blinding, the darkness of the night sky is swallowed up by their light. 

My vision is zoomed in until I turn my head to the side and it reverts back to normal. I see a small room on the dirt track a couple of metres away, lit up with white light. It looks like a doctor's office, the walls and floor are white, there's a white desk and a white examination table, it's light pours out onto the tire track ridden path. The room doesn't have a roof and is missing one of it's walls, hence why I can see into it.

I straight away realize I'm in a flashback from a past I don't remember. Looking back up at the night sky, I see that it's filled with abstract shapes and patterns. The light bends in an unnatural way, making the shapes dance across the sky, not unlike that of a kaleidoscope.

I'm awake

It's 5:52am.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based off a dream I had on 18/11/19 2:30am-5:52am. I wrote this during my photography lesson uwo


End file.
